We’ll Be Alright
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “In little ways when everything stays…” He’s the Bad Boy of Country; she’s the Queen of Rock. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter One

**_Here's another birthday present from me to you (for _my_ birthday) and it's another new story! It's a Ma'am story. That's right. Marcy and Sam. It's a wild ride but I kinda like it. Plus you get Finncedes and Quartie._**

**_So enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy Chang yawned as she did her breathing exercises for her early morning meditation. She was always like this when the kids went back to school. She only got to see them twice all summer and then they were off and running again.

She yawned again and opened her eyes. She should have gotten more rest the night before but she had had trouble sleeping since she was three years old. Her husband used to make her feel better but he'd been gone for three years now.

She rubbed her eyes and got up. She left the outside pool area and came inside the house to go to the kitchen. "Hey, Ms. Wanda."

Wanda Estes nodded to her. "Good morning, Dr. Marcy."

"I see none of the kids are up."

"I think they need someone to wake them up."

"Is that my job?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"One would think so."

"One would remember who signs the checks."

"I believe it's Marionette's job to awaken the children."

"Uhm hmm." Marcy went to get juice from one of the fridges.

Wanda continued cooking. "Will you eat with them?"

"No. I want to say good morning and wish Z a good day before I leave." Dogs ran into the kitchen along with other animals. Marcy noticed her oldest dog, Secret was still moving slowly. "Hey, boy. You don't feel good?"

"Old hellhound." Wanda muttered.

"Tell Ms. Wanda you're still young enough to eat her."

Wanda harrumphed.

Marcy patted his head as kids spilled into the room. "Hi, babies!"

"Mommy, I'm not a baby!" Five year old Nephtali scrunched her little face.

"Of course not, Neph." Marcy kissed her face after washing her hands. "What about your brothers and sisters?"

Six year old Tristan glared at his younger sister. "None of us are babies!"

Nine year old Christian laughed. "Z's a baby!"

"Nuh uhn!" Three year old Zasha made a face.

Twelve year old Mally smirked. "But you're the youngest."

Zasha's lips trembled. "But I don't wanna be a baby, Mally."

"Don't tease her, Mally." Mally's twin sister, Mickey sighed. "It's okay, Z. You don't have to be the baby if you don't want to."

Ten year old Riley rolled her eyes. "For that to be true, Mommy would have to have another baby. Kinda hard without Daddy."

They all looked sad for a moment.

"Mommy?" Christian's younger triplet, Cheyenne went to Marcy. "Will you ever get married again?"

"No." Marcy was confident in her answer. "Never."

"Oh." Eight year old Aisling pouted.

"Why?" The oldest triplet, Calliope asked.

"Marriage is a trap." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "I got lucky with Daddy. I'm a very unlucky person so finding that twice will not happen."

Mickey frowned. "Daddy said love was real."

"You know I love you, right?" She looked each in the eye.

They all nodded.

"Good." Marcy collected her lunch-bag and water-bottle before kissing cheeks. "I love you. I miss you. Have a good day at school. You'll do great, Z. Remember to walk with your head high, my loves!"

"Bye, Mommy!" The children yelled as she sped out.

Aisling pulled on Mickey's shirt. "We got to find Mommy a boyfriend."

Mickey's mouth rounded. "What?"

"She needs love." Calliope agreed with a whisper.

"But Mommy has us."

"We're all going to leave someday. Some of us in jail." She looked to the oldest of them (Mally) and the first single birth of them (Riley).

Mickey sighed. It was her life's mission to corral her twin. "But a boyfriend? I don't know if I'm ready to see her with someone other than Daddy."

"It's been three years." Aisling pointed out.

"Don't you remember Daddy? He was the best."

"I know. I was five when he died. I can remember back that far."

Mickey rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

The nine and eight year olds rolled their eyes. Mickey was so bossy. Of course she thought she got the last word. "Okay, Mickey."

**_BE_**

Sam Evans blinked awake and automatically wished he hadn't. He had a raging headache and the sun in his face wasn't helping.

He sat up and took stock of his surroundings. He was outside. In the garden of someone's home. He staggered to his feet and shoved his blonde hair out of his face to wake up.

Nope. Not working.

He zigzagged around the house and reached for his phone. Luckily he still had it. He called for an Uber and waited in front of the house. Looking around, it was not a good neighborhood but what else was new?

He ignored his phone buzzing as the car pulled up. He got inside and leaned his head back. The more he ignored her, the angrier she'd be when she finally caught up to him so he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Samuel!" Ryan Dunphy yelled.

"Ahh!" He flinched. "Lower, Ry!"

"You idiot! You got drunk again, didn't you?!"

"I wouldn't say drunk." He bit off defiantly.

"What would you call it, smartass? Because I call it stupid!"

"It was a little drinking. Leave me alone."

"This album is due in a few short weeks and you're doing nothing but partying in between your shows! This tour was to get you back on everyone's minds and get them excited for the new album! But all you're doing is acting like an ass!"

"I didn't do anything!" He defended himself.

She blew out a short breath. "Sam, I'm serious. Get your act together. _The Bad Boy of Country_ is not a nickname that you should be earning."

"Alright, alright." He'd heard it all before but he'd try to keep his nose clean. At least until the weekend and his next show in this big, expensive city.

"Okay." She hesitated. "I care about you, Sam. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Ryan." He meant that but he hadn't been happy in five years. He didn't see that changing much any time soon. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

He stared at his phone in deep thought until the car stopped. He looked up at the hotel he was staying in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The woman said.

He got out and went inside, rating her five stars for not talking to him during the ride.

"Mr. Evans!" The manager popped up in front of him, chipper for the morning. "Breakfast is still open! It's complimentary!"

"I'm fine." Sam smiled, charm oozing just like his mama taught him.

"There's plenty to do in Lincoln! I can point you in any direction!"

_Where's hell?_ Sam upped his smile. "Where can I get a cup of coffee?"

"We have coffee here-"

"Actually I'd like a skinny, soy, half calf, double shot latte." Sam made up all those words. He just didn't want to stay in the hotel.

"Oh." The manager deflated before he perked up. "Well Puff's is a great cafe. They have specialty coffees."

"Thanks." Sam ran to the elevator and rode up to his room. Luckily he still had his key and let himself in his room without fuss.

He hurried to shower and brush before jumping in new clothes. He brushed his long hair but refused to shave. This was tour him. Tour him was natural.

He called for another Uber, hoping he'd get the girl from before but when he went downstairs, it was no luck. It was a talkative guy around his age.

Sam tuned him out and nodded every time the man's eyes locked on the rearview mirror. He was so happy when the ride was over.

He left the car and looked up at Puff's Cafe. It was a pink and white building with pink and white decorations but thankfully tasteful.

He went inside, the bell ringing above the door. He got in line and ordered a small latte. Even though he had no idea what he'd told the manager back at the hotel, he didn't like black coffee. It was way too bitter.

So he waited for his coffee and when it came, he grabbed it. He almost bought something to eat but the coffee would be okay for now.

He turned to leave when he bumped into someone. "Oh crap! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." A voice from heaven told him. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He looked up from making sure he didn't drop coffee on himself and stared into the most beautiful pair of dark green eyes he'd ever seen. He stammered out a "hi".

She smiled at him. "Excuse me." She side-stepped him and got in line.

He stood there looking at her for a moment like a slackjawed idiot before taking a sip of his coffee distractedly. He almost spit it out. It was black.

He happily rushed to get behind her. He smelled her discreetly. She smelled wonderful! Like apples, blueberries and moonlight. How did a girl smell like moonlight during the day, let alone at all?!

She was short, only coming to his chest but she looked like an old fashioned coke bottle with curves her cute _Snoopy_ scrubs couldn't hide. Her hair was in a messy bun but it was full of tight curls with wavy bangs covering her eyes.

His penis instantly came to attention. He wanted to say something to her but he had no idea what. Even after all this time in the spotlight, he still wasn't good with women.

He opened his mouth but closed it a few times trying to think of what to say but the only things that came to mind were _Avatar_ quotes and his fear of bugs.

The line moved up and she began to order. "Hey, Marie."

The Barista smiled at her. "Hey, Doc. The usual?"

"Actually it's the usual drink order but we're getting different foods. I still want my toffee cappuccino, Mari still wants her mint latte and Karen still wants her caramel macchiato. But Mar wants a donut and KayBee wants an apple strudel muffin."

"What would you like?"

The woman (apparently a doctor!) tapped her bottom lip. "Um… a cinnamon roll."

"Ooh!" Marie teased. "I see you want some sugar!"

"Are you offering?"

Sam smiled. She was naughty.

Marie laughed. "I wish I did like women! I'd chase you so hard!"

The woman grinned. "You don't have to be into women to be into me."

"You stop teasing me!"

"Who's teasing?"

Marie blushed. "What donut does Mari want?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! I didn't even ask! Um… get her the uh… cream long John."

"Coming right up."

The woman paid before moving over but not without winking at Marie.

Sam was so busy looking at her, he didn't realize Marie was talking to him. "Sir!"

He started. "Yes?"

"What would you like?"

"Oh! I ordered a latte and this is a black coffee."

"Ooh!" Marie frowned. "I'm so sorry! Let me take that and get you a latte!"

Sam gave up the cup. "Thanks."

"You can pick something out of the case as reimbursement."

"Ooh. Thank you." He looked through the case but he knew what he wanted. "The cinnamon roll please."

"Coming right up."

He walked over to the mysterious woman and tried not to stand so close but her smell was enticing him closer. He stared at her as she texted on her phone.

Her face was free from blemishes except for a beauty mark by her mouth, which was full and red. He knew she was wearing lipstick but he had a feeling her mouth was that hue anyway.

Her eyes were big and almond shaped but very wide with thick, black, sooty, curly, long eyelashes. Her nose was small and round and she had chubby cheeks with high cheekbones and dimples.

Her chin was small but defined enough to be strong. Her ears were small but had detached earlobes. She had three sets of earrings in, all diamonds.

He looked at her eyes and noticed she was wearing eyeliner and mascara but that seemed to be it on makeup (besides the lipstick).

He ached to capture her lips in a kiss. He just knew he'd go down in flames. But he didn't want to be a creeper or even worse, an assailant. 2018 was not the year for men to go around doing whatever they wanted with the female body.

So he stayed still and tried to think of what to say to her that wouldn't get him sued.

"Hey, Doc!" Marie called out.

The woman lifted her head. "Thanks, Marie."

"No problem. See you later. Sam? Thank you for your patience and sorry again about the mixup."

"That's okay, darlin." Sam smiled at her as he went up to the counter with the woman.

She looked at him and he shivered. She smiled slightly and he beamed at her. She took her bag of treats and the container with the coffees then nodded to him. "Have a nice day."

He just stared at her until she left then he let out a heavy breath. "You too."

She left the cafe without looking back.

His breath expelled from his body before he went to sit down. Marie said "see you later" instead of "see you tomorrow" so that meant she was coming back some time that day. Right? So he should just sit there until she came back and he could get her name and number.

So he sat down and sipped his latte, hoping she'd come back.

**_BE_**

Marcy entered the bakery. "Hey, guys!"

Mari Logan perked up as she dusted her hands. She came around the counter to embrace her friend. "Hey, Marcy! How were the kids going to school this morning?"

"They didn't even say anything about school. They wanted to know about me loving someone else after Mal."

"Oh." Mari's blue eyes saddened.

"Please don't give me that look."

"It has been three years and you rarely date."

"Because men suck."

"You don't date women either."

"I don't have time to date. I have a job and a football team of kids. Besides, no person is going to knowingly date a woman with 12 kids."

"Which is why you're not going to lead with that." Karen MacDonald walked from the bathroom, drying her hands.

"I'm not going to lie about my babies."

"I never said lie. Just don't tell them about them. It's not their business and I'm sure you're not going to bring them around. You haven't before."

"I'd be damned if I introduced my kids to one night stands and not-gonna-happens."

"Good. We're just trying to get you to have fun. Not get married again. When's the last time you've had sex?"

"A week ago."

"A whole week?!" Mari gaped.

"Cute. I don't need help getting laid. I'd do it more if I wanted to but I miss having sex with Mal. I want to make love with my husband. Everything else pales in comparison."

Mari cooed. "Aww!"

Karen smiled. "I know sex with Mal was the greatest experience of your life and that sex with other people barely fed the aches but you need to keep trying until you find someone who nearly matches so you can smile again."

"I smile all the time." Marcy rolled her eyes as she went to sit at a table.

Karen and Mari followed her. "At your kids."

"I smile at you two, too so stop it."

"No, you smirk at us." Karen corrected.

"You're so annoying."

"Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"I took it as one."

"Are you aware that I don't have to be here? I'm missing breakfast with my kids. To see you."

"Stop being crabby."

"Crabby?!"

"Girls!" Mari tried to soothe them. "Please be calm."

Karen pouted. "I'm sorry, EmJay. I don't mean to dig in but I just want you happy."

"I don't believe in happiness." Marcy sighed.

"You believed in it when Mal made you happy."

"That's how I know it's a trap. He was a moron."

"Stop that!" Mari blushed.

"Oh come on!" Marcy smirked. "What's the worst that can happen? He's dead. He's not going to come back to defend his honor."

"You cannot make jokes about your pain." Mari looked at her in sympathy.

"Here we go…"

"Mari." Karen patted her hand before focusing on Marcy. "We just want you to be happy. Really happy-"

"Another person is not going to make me happy. I have to make me happy." Marcy cut in. "I keep telling you and every other idiot on this planet; no one else completes you."

"Forget that she-hero junk." Karen rolled her eyes.

"It's called empowerment and it's for everyone. You more than anybody know it's not junk, Ms. CEO."

Karen rolled her eyes again hard. "Fine. I believe in that drivel, too but I gotta man."

"I had one, too. Now I don't."

"We just want you with someone." Mari put a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be a love affair. Just a friendship with another adult."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I saw a guy today."

"At six in the morning?" Karen shook her head. "Of course you did. What's his name?"

Marcy shrugged. "Didn't ask."

"What was your interaction with him?"

"We bumped into each other then I told him to have a good day."

"That's it?!"

"Karen!" Mari admonished.

"You said it like you hooked up in your car!" Karen was put out.

Marcy was affronted. "I will never have sex in my car!"

Karen gave her a look.

"With someone other than Mal!" She whined.

"You need to. You're becoming uptight."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. Up! tight!"

"Ohhh!" Marcy was downright offended.

"Girls! Let's remain friends!" Mari was the peacekeeper.

"I am taking my coffee and my cinnamon roll and I'm going to work!" Marcy popped up.

"Good luck with that, Ms. Boring!" Karen waved.

"Boring?!" Marcy grabbed her things and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Karen!" Mari glared.

"What?" Karen sipped her coffee.

"Why would you do that?!"

"She's got to get out of her funk. I know if I lost Chase, I'd be really sad, too. Probably for a lot of years but she's fading, Mar. You see it, I see it, everybody sees it."

"Yes, I see it but I'm not going to rub her face in her sadness! Her _husband_ died! The father to her _children_! Her _soulmate_! She's known Mal for longer than she's known either of us and we met at _three_! That's going to take time."

"Well I don't want it to. She's our best friend and she'd already been through so much in her life that we couldn't help but this we can help. We can find her someone new. He won't replace Mal but he damn sure can put a smile back on her face."

Mari sighed. "I want that for her, too but please don't push. She fought Mal and he was her one true love."

"Well she's going to have a second true love. I guarantee that she's going to fall for someone within the year."

**_BE_**

Marcy looked into the microscope and tracked movement of the cells in the blood sample she was looking at. She wrote down her findings before cleaning up.

She turned off the music playing and she put away her glasses and lab items before getting her things together. She left her lab and went to the cafeteria to have lunch with her hospital friends but she wasn't as engaged as they thought she was.

She was busy thinking. Was Karen right? Was she boring now? She was always the life of the party (whether she wanted to be or not). Were people pitying her? Were they talking about her behind her back?

She hated pity and she hated being the subject of attention. It pissed her off to think that people were talking about how sad she still was over her deceased husband. She was but she was dealing with it.

And so what if she was still sad?! Mal had been the perfect husband and father! Yeah, they fought all the time and he was majorly jealous and a complete pushover with the kids but he'd been perfect for them.

How was she supposed to find that again? Why would she want to? Maybe she was putting Mal on a pedestal but didn't he deserve it?

Thinking about it made her want to jump the first stranger she saw. She was fun, dammit!

When lunch ended, she took her lunch-bag back to her lab then left again. She went out to Travis, her tricked out Lincoln towncar. She got in and drove to get another cappuccino. The hospital only had black and decaf coffee.

She went inside and stood in line.

**_BEish_**

Sam looked up. There she was! He internally rejoiced. He'd been waiting all morning and now she was back!

He got up and went to stand behind her. He'd practiced what to say all morning. Hopefully he didn't sound stupid. "Hi."

She said nothing.

Well he felt stupid… He tapped her back and she swung around. He jumped back. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's okay." She put up her hands. "I just don't like being touched."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Just wanted to talk about the long line."

She looked over her shoulder. She was third in line. She looked back. "Is this the road to hell?"

He didn't expect that and laughed.

She smiled.

He stopped laughing. Her smile was really pretty. It seemed like her mouth was magical. She already had a musical voice. "You might be funny, ma'am."

"Dear greatness, don't call me ma'am. I'm not even thirty yet."

He laughed again. She looked so serious. "I'm not thirty either."

She leaned back to encompass him in one slow, long, _thorough _glance. "Hmm."

He wondered what that meant but it made him feel good, like she approved. "Why, thank ya, darlin."

"Where are you from?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Tennessee, born and raised."

"I'd like to show you something. Can you follow me?"

"Uh… sure." He was greatly confused but he'd follow her anywhere.

She got out of line and walked to the door. He followed her out and down the block. She went into a store and bypassed help to go to a back room.

He realized it was a handicap bathroom as soon as he came through the portal but she whirled around and slammed the door, backing him into it.

He was completely surprised at her aggressive behavior and lifted a brow.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

He would be damned if he said no! "Uh huh."

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She fused her mouth to his and was shocked when her lips tingled slightly. It wasn't the fireworks of Mal's kiss but it was a damn sight better than the kisses she'd been getting from other people.

His lips tingled, too. He was shocked because he'd only heard about tingling kisses. He sure didn't have them with his ex.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts because now was not the time to think about _her_. It was all about this woman lifting his shirt over his head and kissing his chest.

Yes, it was all about her.


	2. Chapter Two

Marcy saw him as soon as she walked into the bakery. She went over to him. "Do you come here often?"

"Are you tryin to pick me up?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"No."

His grin faded. "Oh. You're serious."

"I usually am."

"No, I don't. Yesterday was my first time."

"Are you new to town? Did you just move in?"

"I'm-" He almost said on tour but she didn't recognize him so that meant yesterday was organic. "New to the area but I haven't bought a house."

"Still thinking it over?" She nodded. "My neighborhood is great. But this is the best coffee in America. Screw Starbucks."

He smiled. "You don't like Starbucks?"

"Their cappuccinos are terrible. But I love their frappuccinos."

"Oh yeah. Totally the best."

She was quiet for a moment before offering a nervous smile. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to jump you. I just got loose morals."

"I don't think that's true, darlin."

"See you're trying to get jumped again."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"It's not about what you did; it's what you said."

"What'd I say, darlin?" He was totally confused.

"See! That right there! Come on. Get up."

He stood, feeling out of his element.

She took his hand and led him to the store from yesterday and back to the handicap stall.

**_BE_**

"So what'd I say?" Sam wanted to know.

"Oh no, you don't." She turned her head. "Then you'll say it all the time."

He blinked. He would do that. "I won't. I promise."

She made a rude sound.

"Now, milady, my word is my bond. I promise I won't take advantage of you."

She rolled her eyes before huffing slightly. "Words turn me on."

"What?"

"Words. Turn. Me. On."

He blinked. He'd never heard that before. "Oh."

She rolled her eyes before walking away from the bathroom.

He caught up to her. "That's- is it all words?"

"No."

Her tone said it wasn't up for discussion but he had questions. "What kind of words? I didn't say anything weird."

"I never said weird." She pushed open the door to the store.

He realized that although his legs were way longer than hers, she was much faster and jogged to catch up to her. "Did I make you angry?"

"No."

"You seem angry."

"I am."

"But you just said-"

"I said I was angry; not angry with you."

This woman was confusing! He accidentally stopped then realized she was going back to the coffee shop. He sprinted ahead and held the door open for her.

She slowed until coming to a complete stop. She stared at him.

"You were going back in line, right?" Was he wrong?

She couldn't believe he opened the door for her. Most men these days opened doors for women by accident. It reminded her of other men with manners and she got sad.

He saw her eyes wet and unfocus. Did he say the wrong thing? Damn! Why was he so bad with women?! "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. I'll buy your coffee order."

She frowned at him. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

His eyes widened. "No! I'm sorry. I'm not good with women. I often say the wrong thing. It's hard for me to express myself."

"Relax, cowboy. I can be bribed."

He was so confused. "You can?"

"Yes. But only with the right incentive." She walked forward, moving through the portal. "Just so happens, coffee's right."

_**BE**_

"You're late!" Karen was shocked.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"You're _never _late! For _anything_!"

"I have to agree." Mari reached across the table as Marcy sat down. "I'm worried."

"Don't be." Marcy handed out their drinks. "I have to go though so I can't talk."

"Oh no, you don't!" Karen stabbed a finger in her direction. "You're spilling! Why are you late?!"

"I woke up late!" Marcy blushed.

Karen gave her a BS face. "Want to try that again?"

Marcy huffed/groaned as she rolled her eyes. She popped up. "The fact that you're being like this proves you don't care about me! I'm supposed to be your friend; your _best _friend and you act like I committed a crime! If you're like this to my face, how the hell are you when I'm nowhere around?!"

Mari fell for it hook, line and sinker. "I'm so sorry, Marcy!"

"Well I hope this gives you something to think about. I gotta go. Try not to hate anyone else today." Marcy ambled away before running towards the door.

Karen beat her there by knocking people over. "Don't pull that with me! Mari's heart is too big and she'll fall for that faux hurt but both you and I know it takes a lot more than us grilling you to hurt you. So cough it up. Why are you late?"

Marcy stuck her tongue in her cheek and stroked it. "Fine. I met a guy."

Karen was about to dismiss it but realized Marcy didn't "meet" people. She found bed partners. "You met a guy?"

"Yeah."

Karen grabbed her arm and forced her back to the table. "Tell us _everything_!"

"I mentioned him yesterday." She pursed her lips bitterly.

Karen was confused as she shook her head. "Who-?"

"The guy you smiled at!" Mari grew excited.

Marcy nodded. "Yup."

Karen's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "No way! Who is he?!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "He's new to town."

"Tell us what we want to know."

"Which would be?!"

"Is he cute?!" Karen shook her.

Marcy pried Karen's hands from her arm. "I don't fuck wit ugly people."

"My goodness…" Mari raised her eyes heavenward.

"How cute are we talking?" Karen wanted to know.

Marcy's mouth moved as she thought how to describe Sam. "He's cute like the boy next door but really hot like a grown man."

Karen fanned herself. "So you know his name and everything?! You actually said something beyond "have a nice day"?!"

Marcy gave her an ugly look. "Yes!"

"Well?! What is it?!"

"None of your business." Marcy picked up her coffee, having forgone a pastry. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"At least tell us you're going to see him again!" Karen hollered.

Marcy kept quiet.

**_BE_**

Sam eyed his phone. He had a concert that night but it wasn't his. It was a friend of his from the UK. Someone he'd met while on tour overseas a few years ago that had finally made it.

He'd been surprised to see the young man was performing in this old money town but they were both there at the same time and he promised to go support his buddy.

His problem was he didn't want to go alone.

Not because he was afraid of his own company but because he met an enchantress by the name of Marcy. He smiled just thinking about her.

He'd never met anyone like her before. She was a mystery through and through. Most of the girls he met treated him like a piece of meat or an ATM. Then there were the ones that still didn't want anything to do with him even though he had (new) money, abs, height and blond hair.

Marcy seemed attracted to him but she wasn't using it to trap him and she didn't make it seem like it was a burden. She just liked having sex with him.

It was weird in this day and age when it was advertised that women were sexually liberated but it was hard to find one with brains, personality, morals and a certain something he couldn't place.

So he should call her…

She'd given him her cell number and he'd given her his. Beyond his texting to make sure he had the right number, they hadn't communicated since leaving the coffee shop.

He brought up her contact and his thumb hovered over her number. At the last second, he pressed the message button.

He gulped, feeling better yet worse. She already admitted words had an effect on her. Would written words be better or worse for that?

It took over an hour but he finally texted **concert tonight?**. He sweated through three shirts by the time she responded.

**Sure**.

He could have died but felt like his life had been spared. He texted her the details and asked if she could dress… conservatively. He knew it was an odd request but she'd simply responded affirmatively.

He didn't want to be recognized while on their first date. He wanted to tell her who he was on his own. He also wanted her life to stay normal for as long as it could. The press was always in his business and usually ran off his "good" dates before he could get a second one.

He would be smart about this.

**_BE_**

Sam looked Marcy over. She was wearing jeans, chucks, a band tee with a hoodie and blue jean jacket over it and sunglasses. She'd gotten his meaning with him spelling it out to her. His heart beat strongly in response. "You look great."

She raised a brow. She looked like a sixteen year old burnout but that was her style before she'd switched it up after giving birth the first time. "Okay… What kind of concert is this?"

He realized he'd never told her. "EDM."

She made a face.

"You don't like it?" He should have asked!

"It just sounds like noise to me. But there's some I can stomach. Let's go see if this is part of that discography."

He smiled before bowing. "Milady?"

She shook her head, amused. But she walked to the building hosting the concert.

**_BE_**

"So what'd you think?" Sam set his coffee mug down.

Marcy picked at her brownie. "It was alright. I kinda liked that trance song. Had a good beat."

"But tonight was a bust?" He felt sad about that.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his as her mouth curved. "Nope."

He flushed, sure she wanted to have sex again. "I'm staying at a hotel. Do you want to come over?"

She chuckled. "Nope."

He burned.

"You're going to have to work a lot harder than a terrible concert."

He grinned. He could do that.

**_BE_**

Sam was surprised yet satisfied when Marcy kissed him. She'd just leapt from her side of the picnic blanket to his and kissed him. Did picnics hold the same weight as certain words?

Whatever it was, he was going to indulge!


	3. Chapter Three

Sam tapped his fingers against Marcy's arm. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" She pulled herself up, not the least bit self-conscious about her body.

He pushed himself up, too. "It's been a couple days-" Five to be exact. "and you don't know my last name."

"Do you know mine?" She bent slightly to look on the floor for her bra.

"No." He realized. "I try to be more careful with my partners. I don't get around a lot."

She couldn't say the same. "I don't have any transmittable diseases. Do you?"

"No." That had never even crossed his mind!

"You should get tested anyway. Some things take months to show up."

"Will you?"

"Yes." She always got tested.

He nodded. "So you're a doctor?"

"Yup." She spotted her bra far away, hanging off a chair. She flung the covers back and slipped down to go get it.

"I really like your tattoos." He loved her body. She was thick but shapely. Plus, he felt muscle beneath her supple skin. The art on her only added to her allure.

"Thanks." She put her bra on and found her boy-shorts next to it. So she slipped them on.

"I've always wanted one. But I'm not good with pain."

"It doesn't hurt." She scratched her brow as she searched out her top.

"I've seen some of my-" Bandmates. "Friends get some. They're really tough guys but they weren't then."

"That's ridiculous." She got down on all fours to find her scrub top.

He leaned over slightly to see her but could only see her tantalizing rear end swaying as she searched beneath the bed. "Don't you want to know? My last name?"

"If you want."

What kind of answer was that? "It's Evans."

She continued searching, wishing she had her glasses or at least a flashlight.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I don't know what you want me to say back." She came from under the bed and looked at him. "Unless you want me to tell you mine?"

"Do you not want to?"

She really didn't. "It's Chang."

"Chang? You're Asian?"

"What's your point?" She actually was part Asian but that wasn't her point.

"I don't have one." He backpedaled quickly before realizing she must not be connecting the dots. "My name's Sam Evans."

"Okay?" She went back to searching and ended up touching an article of clothing. She pulled it out but it was his shirt. "This is yours."

"You don't know who I am?" He was shocked.

"You can know someone for a lifetime and still not know all of who they are. But we just met, dude. No, I don't know who you are." She went back beneath the bed.

"I'm a singer."

She bumped her head. "Ow! What?!"

"I'm a singer. A bit famous actually."

She came from beneath the bed with her pants and blew her long bangs from her eyes. "You're a professional singer?"

"Yeah. They say I'm the bad boy of country." He gave a nervous grin.

Her face went blank but it wasn't a pleasant experience for him. To him, she looked mad. For her, she felt horror. She should have known a good fling was too good to be true. "I have to go."

"Wait!" He sat up.

She got up and jumped in her pants before finding the rest of her things.

He stood up in all his naked glory and tried to stop her but she didn't want him to touch her. "Is it that bad? Do you not like musicians?"

"Look. Sam. This was never going to go anywhere but now I _know_ it has to stop."

"Why?" He was hurt. She never saw this going anywhere? "Why was it never going anywhere?"

"My life is complicated. I can't commit to anything or anyone. I guess I should have told you but I thought you understood and wanted the same thing. I'm sorry."

She seemed to mean her apology but he didn't want one. "I can do complicated."

"Sam…?" She stopped moving. "Are you even moving here or are you on tour?"

He stilled before blushing.

"But you thought this could go somewhere when you get to pull out and go back to I'm guessing either L.A., Austin or Nashville?"

"Nashville." He whispered.

"Yeah. You're not mad it's ending. You're mad _I'm _ending it."

"That's not true!" And it wasn't. He had been busy thinking of ways to visit more and get to know her.

She shook her head. "Goodbye, Sam Evans."

He watched her go, feeling worse than when his last real girlfriend left him.

**_BE_**

"What happened?!" Karen demanded.

"Karen!" Mari hushed. "Just tell us what happened, Marcy."

Marcy shrugged. "It's over."

"You said that!" Karen snapped. "_Why _is it over?!"

"He's not who I thought he was."

"Who did he say he was?" Mari wanted to know.

"That's my fault. I should have asked questions. I just thought I could have a good fling. Good sex with a good-looking person with no problems. But I guess not."

"I'm sorry, Em." Karen rubbed her back. "I know I told you to have fun but maybe, just maybe you can date him? From everything you said, he seems like a great guy."

"He's _leaving._"

"I thought he just got here?" Mari was confused.

"He's a musician."

Karen's eyes widened. "He's on tour."

"Yep."

"So you did want something to come from it."

"No. I don't know. He seemed so nice. I know better than that-"

"Marcy, no!" Mari reached out for her hands. "I know your life leads you to believe the worst in people but hasn't Mal and your children taught you that there's best, too?"

Marcy was so confused. "I don't know. I guess."

"Hold on to that."

"Maybe you can talk to him?" Karen suggested. "I know I'm not usually for forgiving scumbags but what if he's not?"

"He's leaving tonight." Marcy had looked him up and saw his tour-bus was scheduled to arrive in Maine by Monday.

"Damn…"

"It wasn't meant to be." Marcy was trying to make her peace with it.

"I'm so sorry, Marcy." Mari pouted.

"Me too."

**_BE_**

Sam tried to call Marcy again but it wouldn't go through… again. He groaned and threw the phone on the couch.

"What's wrong?" His drummer, Ashe Cloud twirled his drumstick around his fingers as his knees bounced, melody going through his head even though the concert was over.

"Nothing." Sam shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Charity Simmons, his bassist asked. "You look like you've got a girl on your mind."

Sam blushed.

The rest of his bandmates stopped to stare at him along with his manager. "You are!"

"No. No." He shook his head before hanging it. "Yes."

"You haven't seem interested in one girl in years." Ryan sat next to him as the bus ambled along the highway.

"It's not- I- She's different."

"How?" Charity sat next to him on his other side.

He gave a lopsided grin as he thought about Marcy. "She's beautiful! And smart and fun and mysterious. She's so down to Earth but she's special."

"Awww!" Charity, a hopeless romantic, shook him. "Where'd you meet her?!"

"A coffee shop in town."

"Wait. You met her _here_?!"

"Yeah."

"Is it love at first sight?" She hoped.

He almost said no but he thought about it. He'd been hooked since he first clapped eyes on the curvy petite doctor. "I think so."

"Then why are you leaving her?!"

"Charity!" Ryan spat. "He has a career to think about! He can find another groupie in the next town!"

"She's not a groupie." Sam shook his head. "When I told her who I was, she ran away."

"What?!" None of them understood that.

"A girl found out you're rich and famous and she ran off?" His lead electric guitarist, Tim Cashew was mystified.

"Yup." Sam didn't get it either.

"Has she been hurt by a musician before?" Charity could cry.

"I don't know. I don't know much about her. Her name's Marcy and she's a doctor and she's got the most gorgeous dark green eyes and light brown skin. She smells like moonlight and when she looks at you, you feel like the most important person in the world."

"Oh snap!" Keyboardist, Greg Mitchell put a fist to his mouth. "It _is _love at first sight! Did you hit it?"

"Greg!" Both Ryan and Charity disapproved as Sam blushed.

Greg grinned rakishly. "Aw yeah! He did! Wait. You said brown skin?"

"Yeah. She's mixed." Sam tried to force the blush away.

"How's that body?"

"Don't be a dog." Charity snapped.

Sam blushed again.

"I bet she's thin and statuesque!" Greg could picture her now.

"Nope. She barely reaches my chest and she's thick." Sam shook his head.

"Like a milkshake?" Greg's eyes lit up.

"Like a malt."

Greg fell back against his seat. "I gotta meet her!"

"She wants nothing to do with him." Tim reminded him.

"That can change." Ashe shook his head. "Just come back after the tour's over."

"Think she'll cool down?" Sam was afraid to hope. "She blocked my number."

"Look her up on Facebook."

"She doesn't have one."

"What?! How old is she?!"

Sam's eyes widened. "I don't know."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ryan was livid. "What if she's underage?!"

"She has a woman's body!"

"Yeah, she does!" Greg held his hand up for a high-five but was glared at.

"She does have a baby face but those eyes and that mouth says she's an adult."

"That means nothing!" Ryan freaked out. "You better hope she _is _legal!"

Sam worried. Was that why she didn't see a future with him? She was underage and she didn't want him in trouble? "But she's a doctor?"

"Where does she work?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know she's a doctor?!"

"The Barista called her "Doc" and she even said she was a doctor."

"People lie or have inside jokes, Sam! She could have been kidding!"

Sam got scared. "Holy crap…"

"I'll try to look for her but next time, check ID!"

Sam felt terrible if he took advantage of a child but he felt in his heart that she was of age. But he did hope Ryan could find her so that he could explain things to her and get some answers of his own.

**_BE_**

Marcy washed her mouth out and then her face. She quickly brushed her teeth before going back to her lab. She put away her purse and looked in the trashcan that was containing her vomit.

Her nose wrinkled before she called sanitation. A custodian came up to take care of it. She smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"I hate blood, too." The blonde woman gestured to Marcy's work.

Marcy shook her head. "Blood is the least of my worries."

"Oh? Haven't seen your monthlies in a minute?" She put a new bag in the can. "Either you're going through the change or you're pregnant. Bye now."

Marcy gave her an incredulous look as she left. How do you end a conversation like that?! Then it struck her what the woman said. She could be pregnant.

She went to her phone and looked at her Glow app for her last period date. More than two months ago. _Sam_…

Her heart stopped before beating thunderously in her ears. That couldn't be true.

She hurried to put away her work then called her own physician to see if she could come in last minute.

The man had an opening for an hour from now so she clocked out and told her boss she was taking the afternoon off. The medical director was shocked but figured it had something to do with her kids.

She raced out and went to the parking lot before jumping in her car. She made sure to drive the speed limit, remembering the first, last and only time she'd ever broken her self-imposed rigid laws on driving.

She had a flashback to the call for Mal but shook it from her head. Now was not the time. Especially if she was pregnant by some other man.

She made it to the clinic and signed in. She waited for her name to be called and then went back for the nurse to go through her tasks.

Her doctor, Dr. Reynolds came in all smiles. "Marcy. How are you?"

Marcy tried to breathe. "I'm not sure. I need every test known to man."

He frowned at her. "I don't understand."

"I had unprotected sex. Twice." It was all coming back to Marcy. The first time she'd willingly had unprotected sex with someone and it wasn't with Mal. _Shit!_

"Oh. Okay. We can do that."

She prayed hard that she wasn't pregnant. "Thank you."

**_BE_**

Dr. Reynolds gave a tortured smile. "You're disease free."

"Disease…"

"But your levels are three times as high for a single person."

Marcy's eyes widened. "Twins?! _Again_?!"

He made a pained face. "Would you like a tissue?"

She glared at him.

"Would you like to discuss options?"

She searched her feelings like her therapist taught her but she knew she was still pro-life and she would not be giving her children up for adoption. "No. I guess it's no more smoking or drinking for me."

"Nope."

_Fuck me!_


	4. ChapterFour

Sam looked out the window in his mama's kitchen. It was wet outside as it was raining _and _snowing.

"Sammy?" Mary Evans called him again and still got no response. She slapped his back with her dish towel. "Samuel Paul Evans!"

He jumped. "Ah! Mom!"

"What's going on with you, sweetheart?" Mary eyed him seriously before taking his square jaw in her hand, twisting his head so she could see better.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Sam, I know my baby." She let him go and set her fists on her hips. "You've been distracted since you came home from tour."

He blew out a breath. "I- I met a girl."

Mary's eyes widened. She wanted him to meet a girl but a _good _girl, which a girl on the road might not be. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's amazing." He had a far off look in his grass green eyes.

She almost smiled at the loving expression on his face but needed answers. "Where'd you meet her?"

"In Connecticut."

"What's her name?"

"Marcy."

"What's she do?"

"She's a doctor."

Her blue eyes widened. A smart girl? "How long have you been together?"

"It was only a week. Six months ago."

"Six months ago?!" And he was still hooked on her? Then again Sam had always loved fast and hard. "Why aren't you together now?"

"I don't think she likes musicians."

"What? Then how'd you get together?"

He blushed. "She didn't know at first."

She sighed deeply. "You know her in the biblical way but you didn't even discuss dating preferences?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know better than to-"

She held up a hand. "You're a grown man. I can't tell you how to live your life. Do you even have her number?"

"Yes but she blocked me."

Mary was surprised. This Marcy must have dated a musician and swore off them when it soured. She couldn't say she blamed her. Most famous men were shameful. "Can you find her?"

"Ryan tried but nobody in her town will talk. They just told her that Marcy was 28."

Mary sighed. "Tell you what. Mama will fix this. Just find her and I'll do the talkin."

"Really?!" Unlike most sons, Sam loved his mother to pieces, in private and in public, wholeheartedly. He was a momma's boy _and_ a daddy's boy. He just adored his parents and he relied on them a bit too much but he just loved their relationship. If his mother could get Marcy to talk to him, he'd buy her whatever her heart desired.

"Of course, baby." She cupped his chin. "Mama will make this right."

_**BE**_

Marcy stared at the sonograms in her hands. She smiled. She'd held off on learning the genders for six months because of private issues but Dr. Reynolds assured her everything was going according to plan.

Now she knew she was having a boy and a girl.

"I know how private you are." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"Yes?"

"You never gain enough weight with your pregnancies. Effectively you could hide this one until you give birth."

She knew he was trying to tell her to tell someone she was pregnant.

"Maybe you should tell someone? You're in the clear now. You'll need your village to help you raise them."

"I'll think about it."

He knew she wouldn't.

_**BE**_

Marcy eyed her kids as they did homework at the dining room table. Classical music played softly and they snacked on water and pretzels as they concentrated.

She thought over Dr. Reynolds' words. She loved and adored her children to death. She shouldn't keep secrets from them. Well not this kind of secret.

She came fully in the room and wiped her hands against the backside of her jeans. "Guys? We need to talk."

"Hi, Mommy!" All 12 chirped.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"I'm fine but I have to tell you about a change this family will be going through." Marcy sat at the head of the table.

"Are we going back to New York?" Riley hoped. Before moving to Connecticut (Marcy's and Mal's hometown), the family had lived in New York City.

"No, we're not moving."

"Boo!"

"Be good."

"What's that?"

Marcy smiled. Riley took after her in so many ways. "Mommy has a surprise for you. How would you like to have another brother and sister?"

The kids looked at her in shock.

The only two adopted Chang kids, Rajah and Sola grew excited. "Are we adopting?!"

"No…" Marcy said slowly.

"Then how?" Mickey stared at her mother in betrayal.

"Mommy's going to have two babies."

The kids nearly died. "What?!"

"How?!" Mally was flabbergasted.

"We've had the talk where babies come from." Marcy told him.

He blushed. "You had _sex_?! With who?!"

"His name is Sam and he's not a part of our lives." Marcy decided against telling Sam.

"But Daddy-?" Mickey burst into tears.

Marcy knew how she felt. "No one will ever replace Daddy."

"I can't believe you let some man touch you!" Mickey ran out.

Calliope sighed. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Calli." Marcy blew her a kiss as she left.

Mally was just as upset. "Who is this guy?!"

"Just a guy."

"Does he know about Daddy? Us?"

"No."

"And you've been dating him?" He was hurt.

"No, sweetie. We were special friends for a little bit a long time ago."

"Before Daddy?" He didn't get that. He knew his parents met at age two.

"Six months ago."

"How are you pregnant just now?" Rajah wanted to know.

"I've been pregnant."

"What?!" The kids felt even more betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riley was so hurt.

"I wanted to be careful. But mostly Mommy was scared." Marcy admitted.

"Of what?" Mally was as protective as his father. "Of him?"

"Of you. I didn't want you to hate me."

His heart softened and he got up to go to her. He was already taller than her at thirteen (now) and he wrapped his growing arms around her. "Mommy, I'll never hate you. I can't say I'm happy that some man took advantage of you but I will always love you."

"Mally, he didn't take advantage of me. We were two consenting adults. But things didn't work out. It's just us. I'm going to need your help though. The boy will need good influences and you and your brothers are the best men I know."

"What about Gramps, Gramps, Gramps, Tio Marc, Tio Mike, Uncle Bas, Uncle Chase, Uncle Artie, Uncle Finn and Cousin Jude?"

"Boy, I'm paying you a compliment. Take it."

"Yes, ma'am."

She hugged him.

_**BE**_

Marcy knocked on her eldest daughter's door. Mickey shared a suite with her twin, connected to a bathroom, a bedroom on each side. Although the room was big, Marcy knew Mickey heard her knock. _Unless she cried herself to sleep?_

Marcy pushed open the door and saw the signs of her little girl becoming a woman. Gone was the powder blue and princess decor and in its place was a dark blue and posters of boy bands.

Marcy ached for when her daughter was her little baby. But she knew she was going to have to accept that Mickey was growing up. And that they wouldn't see eye to eye on everything.

She had a sudden flash to her relationship with her own mother and shuddered. That would not be happening with any of her children even if it was better than it had been a decade prior.

She went to the bed, where Mickey was curled up in a ball. Marcy could hear her sniffling. She didn't know what to say (talking had never been her strong suit). So she sat on the big princess bed and curled up behind her daughter and held her.

Mickey shook, not sure she wanted her mother's touch but she couldn't help but be soothed. Her mother had the best hugs.

Marcy swept the teenager's hair back repetitively before humming.

Mickey cried anew at hearing her song. Marcy had an individual song for each of her children and this one was Mickey's.

Marcy kissed the back of her head and rocked her, humming softly.

Mickey cried herself out then turned in her mom's arms. "Why?"

"Why am I pregnant?"

"Why are you pregnant by someone other than Daddy?"

Marcy had no real answer for that. "I don't think the Universe likes me."

"Mommy…"

"I'm dead serious." Marcy hadn't been happy about the pregnancy either but she refused for any child of hers to feel unwanted or, heaven forbid, unloved.

"It wasn't planned?"

"No, honey. But they're coming. I love them just like I love you and your brothers and sisters with Daddy. They're family. They didn't ask to be conceived and don't deserve to be hated."

Mickey felt shame. She was hating two innocent babies who'd done nothing to her. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a brat, Mommy."

"I understand. Change is hard. I kept this from you for too long. I was wrong for that and I apologize."

Mickey hugged her. "Ow! Did one kick?!"

Marcy gave a tiny groan. "Yup."

Mickey was overjoyed. She loved when her mom was pregnant and never thought she'd get to revel in the process again. "Yay!"

"You're so easy." Marcy tapped her nose.

Mickey giggled before sobering. "I guess that guy wasn't good?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It wasn't a long time. It could have gone either way."

"What happened?"

"He's a musician." Marcy growled the last word to get her daughter to laugh.

It worked. Mickey giggled. "Mommy, _you're_ a musician."

"Yeah, but he's a country artist."

"You love country!"

"I _like _country."

"I love country."

Marcy tapped the girl's chest, right above her heart. "Yes, you do."

"What's he do?"

"You sound like you like him."

"No way."

"His name's Sam Evans."

Mickey's eyes widened. Her mother was pregnant by the biggest country act since Tim McGraw?! "Sam Evans?!"

"You know him?"

"*Yes*!"

Marcy frowned, not sure how to feel about that. "You haven't talked about him before."

"Because you always warn us about liking people too much older than us. He's so amazing! Wait. But he must not be. What did he say when you told him you were pregnant?"

Marcy's lips twisted. "I haven't exactly."

Mickey just stared at her. "What?"

"I haven't told anyone but you kids. My doctor knows but that's about it."

"Not even Tia Laura or Tia Mercy or Tia Lucy or Tia Maddie or Aunt Karen or Aunt Mari know?"

"Nope."

"Cousin Karou or Cousin Paris?"

"Nope."

"Cousin Yuria or Cousin Jude?"

"Nope."

"Mommy, you're too good at secrets…"

Marcy smirked. "Yeah. I've heard."

"Shouldn't you tell him?" Mickey worried.

"He… deserves to live his life free of complications. No man wants to be bothered with twins when they're rockstars let alone a baby momma who has 12 kids."

"But shouldn't he have the option to choose?"

"Maybe but I've made my bed. I've got to lie in it now."

Mickey nodded before closing her eyes. Her mind was abuzz with plans.

_**BE**_

"What?" Karen and Mari were shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Marcy shrugged.

"Is that why you've been getting iced herbal tea from Starbucks instead of cappuccinos from Puff's?" Karen demanded.

"That's what you're worried about?!" Mari snapped uncharacteristically.

"Good point."

"Yes, it is." Marcy nodded. "I can't have caffeine so I stay away from it."

"And you've stopped smoking and drinking?" Mari wanted to make sure.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?" Karen wanted to know.

"Four months."

"Four months?! And you didn't tell us?!"

"I wasn't going to."

"What changed your mind?" Mari pressed.

"Dr. Reynolds thought I'd need my village. So I told the kids last night. There were questions but they've mostly calmed down."

"Who else have you told?" Karen questioned.

"No one."

"Not even your family?"

"I'm not looking forward to questions." Marcy sat back.

"Like who's the father?" Mari lifted a brow.

"Yeah." Marcy chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's that Sam guy, isn't it?" Karen inquired hotly.

"Yes!" Marcy snapped. "So what?!"

"Have you told him?"

"No. And I'm not going to."

"Marcy!" Mari was disappointed in her.

"I don't care. I don't need some man to help me raise my kids. I don't know him from Adam!"

"You laid down with him."

"Sex means nothing. Raising children together means a helluva lot."

Karen agreed but she still thought Marcy should tell Sam. "Who is this guy? All you'll say is that he's a musician and his name's Sam."

"I don't know much about him." Marcy had refused to Google him past his tour dates after they broke up. "He's the "bad boy of country"."

"What?!" Karen could have had a heart-attack. "You're pregnant by Sam Evans?!"

"How do _you _know him?! You don't even like country!"

"You know Chase does and he's always putting artists on my Amazon Prime stream. Sam has a pretty good voice and he's sexy as sin. I'm jealous…"

"Raise your hand if you know that Karen is madly in love with her husband." Marcy deadpanned.

Mari giggled as she raised her hand.

Karen gave both a flat look. "I don't care! Sam is my hall pass."

"You really have hall passes?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"You and Mal didn't?"

"Uh… no! He didn't trust me to stop at one and he steadily lied and said he didn't have one."

Mari giggled. "Sebastian and I have hall passes."

"Who's yours?" Karen was interested.

Mari blushed. "Ryan Reynolds."

"Ugh!" Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Come on! Even you've said his Deadpool performance made him sexy!"

"Yes. With the mask on."

Karen cracked up laughing. "How do you like his fake burns more than his real face?!"

"Who's Bas's hall pass?" Marcy felt her stomach turn.

Mari dragged her finger over the top of the table. "You."

Marcy's jaw dropped before it turned into a salacious grin. "Really?"

Mari blushed. "Please don't take my husband. Even at what? six months pregnant, you're drop dead gorgeous."

"Let me touch him a little bit."

Karen laughed. "Chase is stuck between you and Shania Twain!"

"He better pick her! I'd fu-!"

"Marcy!" Mari put her hands to her ears.

"Calm down." Marcy tapped the table.

Karen giggled. "You've got to tell country's baddest bad boy that he's going to be a father."

"Nope." Marcy refused.

"You're so stubborn!" Mari bit off.

Marcy cocked her head. "Are _you _pregnant? You and that super sweet Mercy get devilish when procreating."

Mari blushed. "I'm only eight weeks."

Marcy and Karen screamed, the few early morning patrons looking at them like they were crazy.

Mari grinned. "Bas is happy."

"That's because you make kind, selfless, beautiful babies." Marcy smiled.

Mari sniffled. "Thank you, Marcy."

"I'm not nearly far enough along to be crying at this." Karen wiped away tears.

Both turned to her. "What?"

"Two weeks." Karen smiled.

"We're pregnancy buddies!" Marcy whispered.

It wasn't the first time but they were glad to have this time.

_**BE**_

Mercedes Catherine Hudson smiled beautifully at her younger sister. "We haven't done sister tea in a really long time."

"I know." Marcy sipped her tea.

"You did something." Quinn Abrams was no fool.

"I did not!" Marcy couldn't stand her blonde sister sometimes.

"Whatever it is, we can't help you if you don't tell us." The eldest of them, Laura Taylor-Jones rolled her eyes.

The youngest of them, Maddie Chang giggled. "Just tell us!"

Marcy huffed. "I'm pregnant."

The girls stilled, in deep shock. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"How?" Maddie asked almost soundlessly.

"You're 23; you know where babies come from."

Maddie frowned. "Seriously! You haven't dated anyone since Mal-"

Marcy looked away. "It wasn't like we were really dating. We went out a few times and fucked a few more."

"Who is it?" Laura forgot to be embarrassed by Marcy's mouth and was strictly pissed.

"I didn't think anyone would know him but apparently everyone does."

"Who?" Mercedes took her hand.

"Sam Evans."

Mercedes' eyes nearly tripled in size. "Sam Evans got you pregnant?"

"Am I the only person who'd never heard of him?!"

"He's the bad boy of country." Quinn grinned. "He's so hot."

"I kinda like his brother." Maddie blushed.

"He has a brother?" Marcy was surprised.

"You don't know if he has family?!" Laura was spitting mad.

"So what?! We weren't anything!"

"What's this bad boy of country prepared to do now that he's got you in the family way?!"

"Stay his fucking distance! I haven't told him and I won't be!"

"Marcy?!" Mercedes was shocked.

"No! And I don't want any of you going through your contacts to tell him either!"

Technically they all were models but Laura and Maddie were full time models but Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy were full time singers. Laura did more ad-work while Maddie ripped the runways even though both had record contracts.

Mercedes was RandB's number one diva while Quinn was pop's favorite princess and Marcy was the Queen of Rock and Mistress of Jazz.

Each of the siblings had also graduated early while pursuing artistic endeavors but had gotten degrees still while they were really young, having been diagnosed as savants as small children.

Laura had gotten her masters in business, interior design and art history while Quinn was a criminal defense lawyer partner at the best law firm in Connecticut.

Everyone else were doctors (in some way or form).

Marcus Donald Taylor-Jones (Marc) was a rehab and sports doctor on top of his own singing and modeling career and also was a computer engineer and video game/software designer, Michael Chang (Mike) was a singer/dancer/model and a cardiologist, Mercedes was a pediatrician and expert in pediatric surgery.

Marcy was a dancer and biochemist/mathematician, Mal had been a physicist and singer/model/photographer and Maddie had just finished her masters in psychology and psychiatry. They each were also world famous thespians.

Plus, everyone but Maddie had kids. They were all ridiculously busy but well connected.

"We won't go behind your back, Marce." Mercedes promised.

Marcy eyed her three less honest sisters. "Promise!"

All three smacked their lips before giving their old Girl Scouts pledge. "We promise not to go behind your back."

"Thank you. Now I have to tell the boys, Karou and Paris, Yuria and Jude, our parents and then Jessie so I don't have to repeat myself again."

Laura blew out a breath. "How far along are you?"

"Six months."

Her sisters nearly died.


	5. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
